


Work On Your Cleaning, Eren

by CaptainNoBrain420



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNoBrain420/pseuds/CaptainNoBrain420
Summary: I suck at titles, bite me-Eren and the rest of his squad are forced to clean, like normal. Eren, of course, messes up his chores, and happens to piss Levi off. Like normalI also suck at summaries, bite me again-
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	Work On Your Cleaning, Eren

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first damn fic I started that I didn't trash after an hour of writing. Please give me feedback! I might make this into a series, idk. I just want something to do with my time qwq  
> Tell me of any OOC, typos/grammar errors, and any other humiliating/embarrassing thing you find!  
> I might do some fics based on requests, so feel free to suggest (I do watch things other than AOT too so)

A scowl, ever-present on the corporals’ face, deepened as he peered around the already tired-out subordinates. “Are you fools already tired? You’ve only done 3 laps, I expected more from you!” He snapped- more like snarled if you asked Eren- before shaking his head and letting his messy hair cover his eyes momentarily, before pushing the locks out of the way. “Since you can’t seem to get your heads out of your asses long enough to train properly, I want that castle to be sparkling!”

Grumbles collected along the group, and Jean glared. “Fucking clean freak, always flipping out.” He muttered towards Eren’s direction. Although the titan shifter agreed, he wouldn’t dare speak out against the higher-up, barely suppressing a shiver at the mere thought of the occasion he did. They all shuffled towards the building, collecting cleaning supplies from a nearby closet located outside (probably for purposes just like this), and started to get to work, hoping to meet Levi’s expectations the first time-around.

~**~

Eren sighed, shoulders aching and arms tired, before looking over the clearing. He brought his arm down, moving the soft and slightly damp rag away from the glass. A few feet away from him, Mikasa silently swept, and occasionally Armin would pop in checking to see if he could mop the floors yet. “How’re you doing on your chores, Mikasa?” He asked the quiet girl, a small smile on his face. He chuckled, shaking the feeling back into his hands. “He sure is working us tough today, huh?”

A tiny, near-invisible grin fell onto the raven-haired female and she nodded. “I’m nearly done here.” She answered, before looking over the window and wincing, “Hey, uh, Eren, I think you might’ve missed a few… spots there.” She pointed out, gesturing towards the smear-covered glass. The aforementioned soldier looked towards the window, wincing as he slowly realized that all of the ones, he had done had turned out a similar way- ranging in degrees of smears.

How did he not notice that?

He puffed out a sigh and shook his head, preparing himself to redo all of the windows, before a large ‘thud’ sounded towards the room. ‘Please tell me that’s not Levi- That’s not Levi, right God? I shouldn’t die like this, I couldn’t!’ He thought in a frenzy, eyes widening as Mikasa hurriedly started back up on the sweeping. The sound of boots making their way towards the room fueled adrenaline to pump into Eren’s veins. He flinched back, as Levi stomped into view, glaring towards the male standing next to the windows.

“Did you do the fucking windows?” Levi asked, a silent lava-like rage seeping off of him so thick that Eren was almost certain he would suffocate.

All Eren could do was muster up enough strength for a head nod in the face of certain death. “Redo the all, correctly. Meet me in my office right after, or you’re fucking dead.” Levi sneered, turning on his heel and before he could leave Erens viewpoint, he sneered once more and sent a death-threatening glare towards the boy.

Each thump of Levi’s boots sent Eren into cardiac arrest, and he set about redoing all of the glass panes softly going over them again and smoothing out any smear possible.

~**~

Limbs feeling like lead, heart weighing a ton due to the lead-like dread he felt, and heart racing faster than a couple of racehorses, the titan waddled his way towards the office that would become his grave. He would die, he had already come to terms with that. He knocked one, two, three times, before awaiting the inevitable call of Levi.

“State your name and business.” Came the cold and indifferent voice of Corporal Levi. The sound sent a shiver down Eren’s spine and he gulped.

“Eren Jaeger, sir. You told me to come to your office after finished the windows, and I’ve completed them.” He answered, feeling like a ball python had made itself home to his throat. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it almost certainly wasn’t the corporal opening the door for him and allowing him inside, the expression almost blank and nearly soft on the raven-haired man.

“Take a seat. Don’t touch anything, or you won’t have anymore hands.” He half-heartedly threatened, before disappearing into a back room of the office. Jaeger looked around the office, looking at the neatly arranged files, and the overall cleanliness of the office. Whilst ogling at the display of OCD, Eren didn’t exactly notice the shorter male walk back into the office until the sound of a throat clearing interrupted his thoughts.

He jumped 20 feet out of his skin, skeleton now dancing as it ascended to heaven. He jumped up, arm rocketing up and performing a salute to his superior. “Take a seat, Eren.” The Corporal spoke, motioning to the chair that Eren wasn’t even sure when he’d sat down in.

Levi walked around the large desk, taking his own seat, and folding his hands over the top of the desk, metallic eyes narrowing. “You’ve been neglecting your duties for the past week. You have been caught skipping meals, returning to the bunkers late, and then today, where you ignored the most obvious mistake in an assignment. What, exactly, is happening with you Eren Jaeger?”

The mentioned male winced, and almost drew back, gulping slightly as he scrambled for an answer. “I’ve just been tired. Besides, being a titan is surprisingly stressful.” He muttered, trying his hardest not to dissolve into nervous giggles or to look away from his commanding officer.

His answer, apparently, didn’t please the raven and in a mere moment, Eren felt strong hands squeezing his shoulders almost painfully and murderous eyes staring at his own. “Cut the bullshit. What the fuck is going on.” Levi seethed, almost uncharacteristically angry. “…May I ask you a question, then?” Eren asked, to which Levi sat back, hands leaving his shoulders.

“You just did. But go ahead.”

“Uhm- Do you find a-anyone- uhm…” He stuttered off, averting his eyes and a blush crawling up his neck, “Do you find anybody c-cute, err! Attractive-?” He rambled, not daring to meet Levi’s eyes and tensing at the feel of two gloved fingers tilting his chin towards the superior male.

“…Eren, you are a fucking dumbass.” Levi started, looking almost done with Erens shit. “Of course, I do, it would be impossible to not, in the Corps.” He answered, sighing.

“Well- who is it? I-if I may ask!” Eren quickly tacked on so he didn’t seem rude or imposing. He was almost scared of the answer but became extremely confused at the pointed look Lev had sent his way.

“Sometimes I wonder just how many times you have been hit in the head…” Levi trailed off before sighing, “I won’t come outright and tell you. How about a guessing game? To start, he’s one of the biggest dumbasses of the Corps.” Levi started, before getting up and pouring himself a cup of tea and holding it by the top as he waited for Erens guess.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I ended up passing out where this ended and now idk how to finish it ^^' It's a great-ish example on what I can do when I'm- uhm- intoxicated, but I keep running into this problem- I can't seem to finish a fic completely?! Does anybody have any thoughts/ideas on what could help me out here?


End file.
